


Hardly Working

by Missy



Category: Psych
Genre: Car Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Jules and Lassie get up to during their ten-minute coffee break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hardly Working

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XII, Prompt: Psych, Carlton Lassiter/Juliet O'Hara, squad car, coffee runs. Thank you to Amber for beta!

It was Juliet’s turn. She’d picked up the coffee and the twin apple pastries to bring out to Carlton, and he’d taken both with great eagerness. Stuffing their faces, they sat out on the sea cliffs and listened to the waves crash up on the shore.

He smirked and turned towards her. “Ten minutes and our break’s over.”

Juliet chuckled, pulling her skirt up and scooting around in the seat. Carlton got down on his knees (where, she teased him once, he looked damn good) and he kissed his way from her knee to her thigh. It was a tradition they’d started during the lowest point of his divorce, to soothe him and because they found the togetherness they’d discovered was worth the risk of being hauled in on a morals charge.

It was an addictive high, this game they played, riding around like horny teenagers looking for a quick thrill. She’d even gotten into the habit of avoiding panties on their ride-alongs; Carlton’s tongue was that addictive.

He kissed his way up and down her thighs, priming her, making her wet before he reached the apex of her sex. His mouth lingered there, gently nipping and nuzzling, before his large, strong hands parted her labia and admitted his tongue to her sex.

Jules squeezed her eyes closed. He was good at this, possibly the best; the antithesis of submissive, only willing to bow his head when he was around her. His tongue dipped within her, teasing the walls of her sex before withdrawing to stroke her clit. She could hear him drinking her juices; swallowing the taste of her sex. She found the idea incredibly erotic and let out a series of whimpers as he got closer and closer to the brink of orgasm.

Carlton moaned as his mouth closed over her clitoris, giving the tiny bundle of nerves a rapid series of kisses before sucking it into his mouth and swirling his tongue about it. Juliet grabbed the back of the seat and squealed, both hands burrowing into the short, soft hair of Carlton’s buzz cut. He tasted her sweetness, maddening her with lust. One final lick and she came unstrung, thighs jerking spasmodically against the strong, firm grip of his hands.

He gave her a single, firm nod, as if she’d chosen the correct wine for their dinner. She gave him a hand up onto the seat of the squad car. “Excellent, O’Hara.” He sat back, unzipping his pants. “Prepared to return the favor?”

She smirked. “Sure, partner.”


End file.
